THANK YOU PART 1
by mssjuli92
Summary: Park Chanyeol yang terlahir dari sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu, membuatnya dibenci oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun ketika hidupnya diambang kehancuran dan nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya hidup di dalam ketergantungan pada namja mungil itu bahkan saat dia tahu namja munggilnya sudah memiliki tunangan dan hanya diam mencintainya.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You Chapter 1**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

Kim Jiae

Park Yuri

Byun Changmin

Oh Sehun

DLL

.

.

.

.

Ini sebuah kisah yang menceritakan bagaimana hidup seorang Namja Tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, Hidup dalam ketidak adilan Ibunya yang sangat membenci dirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan hanya karena namja yang memiliki telinga lebar seperti Yoda itu lahir dari hasil pemerkosaan yang di alami oleh ibunya.

Kim jiae mengalami hal buruk saat usianya 20 Tahun, ketika itu dia baru saja pulang dari berkemah yang diadakan oleh kampusnya. Saat berada dalam jalanan yang sepi menuju rumahnya seorang pria bertato dan berperawakan tinggi menyeretnya telak ke sebuah gang kecil memperkosanya dan menanamkan benih hingga wanita cantik itu hamil.

Jiae mengalami trauma besar ketika dokter menyatakan dirinya mengandung, dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri dan sangat membenci lelaki yang menghamilinya. Sehingga dia juga melampiaskan kebenciannya itu pada anak dalam perutnya. Keluarga Jiae mengucilkannya appa dan eommanya merasa kecewa karena gagal mendidik anaknya sendiri. Wanita malang itu tersingkirkan dari keluarganya sendiri dan mendapat cibiran dari banyak orang, membuat wanita itu memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan cita-cita dan mimpi yang sudah dia rencanakan sejak dulu menjadi seorang Disainer Ternama korea. Tapi hidup tidak memihak pada dirinya.

Ketika hari telah berlalu dan bulan juga sudah berganti jiae tidak pernah memperhatikan bayi dalam perutnya, dia bahkan pernah berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya jika saja tindakannya tidak di hadang oleh seseorang

" apa yang kau lakukan, itu membahayakan kandungan mu." Park yuri satu-satunya sahabat yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, menampungnya dan juga merawatnya dengan kasih sayang.

" aku membenci anak ini! Aku tidak mau dia lahir." Jiae terus saja memukul perutnya berharap bayi itu lenyap begitu saja, tanpa dia harus melihat wajahnya yang menjijikan.

Tapi yuri tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun dia hanya terdiam dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sayang, mereka menangis bersama dalam keterdiaman. Saat tiba hari persalinan setelah 9 bulan Jiae melahirkan seorang Putra yang begitu sangat Tampan menurut Yuri tapi tidak bagi Jiae, dia bahkan tidak sudi melihat anak yang sudah bertarung nyawa dia lahirkan.

Waktu sudah berlalu tapi Jiae tetap sama tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan anaknya, dia juga tidak memberikannya asi dari payudaranya sendiri. Yuri mencoba untuk terus menasihati wanita itu tapi dia hanya di pandang tajam dan keterdiaman. Wanita itu bahkan tidak member nama pada Putranya dan dia juga tidak sudi memberikan dia marga, hingga dengan senang hati Yuri memberi bocah menggemaskan itu nama dan juga marga yang dia punya

' PARK CHANYEOL'.

Jiae begitu membenci putranya bahkan ketika sang anak berusia 5 Tahun ketika chanyeol berlari padanya, karena namja itu terjatuh dari sepedanya.

" eomma lihat kaki ku berdarah hiks hiks sakit eomma." Chanyeol kecil menunjukkan lukanya pada ibunya, tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi jiae yang mengeraskan rahangnya lalu mendorong putranya sendiri ke lantai. Yuri yang melihat itu hanya mendesah kecil lalu menghampiri anak lelaki keci itu yang semakin menangis dengan senggugukan.

" imo eomma membenci ku ya." Chanyeol kecil bertanya walau matanya sudah sembab oleh air mata.

" tidak yeolli, eomma hanya sedang lelah." Yuri menenangkan anak malang itu dan memeluknya erat .

Dan itu hanya akan terus berlanjut dan berlanjut kebencian kepada ayah dan anak itu akan terus menumpuk dalam diri Jiae. Hingga dia mati sekalipun dia tidak akan pernah memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **20 Tahun Kemudian**

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, hingga usianya menginjak 25 Tahun membuat namja itu menjadi pribadi yang sangat pendiam dan sangat jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Dia hanya dekat dengan Imonya yuri dan suaminya pama Young hwa, bahkan chanyeol sudah bekerja pada salah satu perusahaan ternama korea di Seoul PY Kontruksi bagian Pemasaran yang bergerak pada jasa penyalur Mobil-mobil mahal seperti Lamborghini dan Mersedes Benz.

" Pagi yeolli," Yuri menyapanya dengan senyuman manis dan menyuruh namja itu duduk di kursinya .

" Pagi imo dan shamcoon," namja itu memberikan senyuman terlebarnya pada kedua orang yang sudah merawatnya, tapi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan jiae wajahnya berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Yuri dengan sigap menyiapkan makanan ke hadapan chanyeol dan memberikan juga bekal untuk makan siang namja itu.

" Jiae apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan itu," yuri bertanya sembari menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring suaminya.

" tentu saja kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa hidup." Ujarnya dengan tatapan datar dan juga nada berbicara yang sinis.

" Tapikan chanyeol sudah bekerja, kau tidak perlu lagi menyusahkan diri mu." Wanita paruh baya itu masih saja berbicara tanpa melihat raut tidak suka dari jiae.

" aku tidak sudi menyusahkan orang lain." Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi menyelesaikan makannya dan berlalu tanpa tahu bahwa namja yang baru saja mendengar perkataannya menanam begitu banyak luka hati dan rasa benci.

Yuri melihat itu dia membawa tangannya mengelus lengan namja itu " jangan di fikirkan kau tahu ibu mu seperti apakan."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menyelesaikan makannya, memang dia sudah terbiasa sungguh tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa sakit mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

' **APA SALAH KU '**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiae sudah sampai pada mejanya ketika dia bertemu dengan CEO BBH Coorporate Perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, wanita itu membungkuk untuk menyapa Bosnya.

" Selamat pagi Tuan Byun," Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan menampilkan giginya yang putih bersih, jiae memang terkenal supel dan hangat kepada siapa saja yang dia temui dan itu berbeda cerita jika dia bertemu dengan anaknya.

" Ey bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil Tuan, panggil aku Chagia." Tuan Byun mencolek dagu Jiae membuat wanita itu tersipu malu dibuatnya.

" Itu tidak sopan pak tua, bagaimana pun kita masih di kantor." Jiae memutar bola matanya malas kala mendapat rajukan oleh atasannya sendiri, itu menggelikan karena melihat umur mereka yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Jiae memang menjalin hubungan special dengan CEO purasahaan itu sudah menjajak Tahun ke 2, wanita itu tidak memberitahukan siapa pun bahkan kepada yuri dan young hwa apalagi chanyeol. Karena Jiae akan memberitahukannya nanti saat menjelang pernikahan mereka yang akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi.

Tuan Byun Changmin nama si pak tua itu membawa langkah kakinya menuju meja kebesaraan, saat sakunya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan dari handphonenya. Changmin membetulkan letak kaca matanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu dirinya di pagi yang indah ini.

" YAK PAK TUA." Changmin menjauhkan handphonenya kala suara nyaring nyaris memekakkan telinganya, dia melihat kembali layar datar miliknya dan menyipitkan matanya padahal dia sudah menggunakan kaca mata tebalnya.

" Baekhyunee sayang, tidak sopan memanggil kakek mu yang tampan ini pak tua," Changmin berusaha menahan tawanya dia sudah membayangkan cucunya di seberang sana sudah memutar matanya malas,atau bahkan sudah mengambil kantung plastic untuk muntah.

Sedangkan di tempat lain seperti apa yang changmin katakan seorang namja mungil berdiri di tempatnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan kakek tersayangnya.

" Dengar ya Pak tua ku sayang, kalau sudah tua ya tua saja." Baekhyun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak disana sembari memegangi perutnya tanpa melihat bahwa banyak orang menatapnya aneh.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, niatnya untuk mengerjai cucunya malah dia yang dikerjai ini membuatnya sebal.

" Ya sudah tidak usah bertemu dengan ku lagi, balik lagi saja sana ke Kanada," Benar-benar tidak tahu umur pak tua itu malah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tidak tahu malunya, sangat tidak sadar umur sama sekali.

" Baiklah Haraboji ku yang Tampan, maafkan baekhyunee ya," Mengalah sekali saja namja mungil itu berfikir dia tidak mau membuat kakeknya semakin keriput.

Changmin melebarkan senyumannya yang khas walau terdapat beberapa keriput di bibirnya, itu tidak sedikitpun melunturkan ketampanan yang hakiki dia punya dari nenek moyangnya.

" Tapi haraboji ini serius, kau bilang akan mejemput ku tapi kau malah membuat ku pulang dengan Taxi! Kau mengingkari janji ya." Sembari menaikkan barang-barangnya ke dalam taxi dan dia juga sudah duduk dengan tenang di dalam.

" Oh ya kapan haraboji berjanji, aku tidak ingat." Sungguh changmin itu pelupa dengan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya, bahkan kadang dia tidak ingat bahwa baekhyun itu cucunya kejam sekali bukan.

Sedangkan namja mungil itu sudah mengerang dengan nada kesalnya mendengar ucapan kakeknya yang tua itu, dengan kesal dia berteriak di hadapan Hand Phonenya.

" AKU AKAN BILANG SUPAYA HALMONIE TIDAK USAH MENIKAHI KAKEK TUA SEPERTI MU."

.

.

.

.

 **HAI-HAI AKU KEMBALI DENGAN FF TERBARU SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YA, JANGAN LUPA RIVIEWNYA OKE. AKU TAHU KALIAN MASIH KOBAM DENGAN ELYXION IN TAIPE BANYAK ADENGAN CHANBAEK DISANA APALAGI DENGAN ADEGAN IKAT TALI SEPATU.**

 **YA AMPUN GW AJA MAU PINGSAN CUMAN LIAT DI INSTGRAM APALAGI YANG NONTON LAGSUNG YA, JADI SUDAH DI PASTIKAN KEJANG-KEJANG.**

 **OKE SALAM CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER SEDUNIA, CHANBAEK IS REAL .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You Chapter 2**

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

Kim Jiae

Park Yuri

Byun Changmin

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri di kedinginan malam yang semakin menusuk di tubuhnya, kakinya melangkah tanpa tahu dia akan pergi kemana sekarang. Pikiranya kosong matanya menatap jalanan yang dia lalui tanpa minat, seketika otaknya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi sore saat dia baru saja sampai di rumah kala tubuhnya masih tersisa dengan letih.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Wanita itu menunggunya bersama yuri dan juga younghwa di meja makan.

Tapi chanyeol hanya berlalu tanpa berminat untuk mengetahui apa yang akan di perbincangkan, kakinya terus melangkah menaiki tangga satu demi satu hingga perkataan itu membuatnya terhenti.

"kau mendengar atau tidak, itu bukan urusan ku." Jiae berbicara dari arah meja makan tanpa menatap chanyeol sedikit pun, tangannya dia lipat di depan dada menandakan keangkuhan yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada satu orang.

"aku akan segera menikah setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap melakukannya, jadi setelah menikah kau dan aku akan tinggal bersama dengan suami ku." Jiae menatap lurus kearah dinding tanpa ekspressi sedikit pun, membuat yuri dan younghwa menghembuskan nafasnya melihat situasi yang mereka alami.

"tidak perlu memberi tahu,lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Namja itu berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi, melanjutkan langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti mengabaikan rasa sakit hati yang semakin menggerogoti perasaannya.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia menatap kesekeliling dan menyadari kakinya sudah jauh melangkah, dia berada pada jembatan panjang hannam tubuhnya terasa semakin beku saat angin berhembus melewatinya. Tubuhnya dia arahkan menghadap laut yang terpampang jelas di depannya sekarang, tanpa sadar air mata terjatuh membasahi pipinya yang sangat tirus.

"kau bahkan tidak meminta persetujuan ku." Chanyeol berbicara lirih entah kepada siapa, suaranya teredam oleh serak yang membuat perkataannya tidak terdengar.

Tubuhnya bergetar kakinya melemas tidak mampu menopang berat badannya, chanyeol terisak di tengah malam dalam kesepiannya. Tangannya dia bawa untuk berpengangan pada pembatas jalan agar dia tidak terjatuh, dia memegang besi itu dengan kuat seakan melepaskan kemarahan yang semakin menumpuk di hatinya.

"hiks hiks hiks eomma eomma." Hanya kata itu yang mampu dia ucapkan di tengah matanya yang tertutup, menyebut wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia tapi juga wanita yang tidak pernah mengharapkannya untuk ada.

Chanyeol masih merapatkan penglihatannya ketika kaki mulai merambat naik ke atas, menaikan satu kakinya lagi hingga kini dia sudah berdiri pada batas ke dua pagar besi yang dia pijak. Dia fikir tidak akan ada yang menangisinya kan walau dia mati sekalipun, mungkin hanya imo yuri dan paman younghwa yang akan merasa kehilangan. Hanya itukan tidak ada yang lain yang meratapinya, tidak ada yang lain yang takut akan kepergiannya. Lagi pula apa guna lagi dia bertahan hidup jika alasan dia masih bernafas saja sebenarnya tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Namja itu melepaskan pegangan pada pagar besi itu dan bersiap untuk mengakhiri kehidupan yang begitu memuakkan baginya, semilir angin semakin terasa di kulit wajahnya yang putih.

"akh."

"yak, apa kau bodoh."

Chanyeol terjatuh ketika dia akan meluncur menuju air yang dingin, tangannya di Tarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui.

"kenapa kau menarik ku." Chanyeol menatap ke arah seorang namja mungil yang sangat cantik, chanyeol sempat terpaku karena keindahan di depan matanya.

Tapi pikirannya langsung buyar kala dia ingat tujuannya, chanyeol bangkit berdiri menjulang di hadapan namja mungil itu. Mereka saling bertatapan entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat mata sipit itu.

Chanyeol menggeser bahu sempit yang menghalangi pandangannya pada lautan yang terbentang di depan, tanpa kata dia mencoba kembali untuk menaiki pembatas jalan namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal karena seseorang itu mendekapnya dari belakang.

"aku tidak tahu apa masalah mu, tapi bisa kah kau memikirkan solusi lain." Dekapan itu terasa hangat membuat jantung chanyeol semakin berdetak dengan kecang.

"apa peduli mu kita tidak saling mengenal." Namja jangkung itu berbicara dengan lirih namun masih bisa terdengar, bahkan orang lain pun peduli padanya tapi mengapa ibunya sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"tapi aku sudah terlibat sekarang, dan aku tidak bisa pergi." Namja mungil itu masih memeluknya hangat, membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung lebar yang bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat melepas pelukan itu dan menghempaskannya, lalu pergi tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang meninggalkan orang lain yang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berniat untuk berkeliling seoul karena dirinya merasa bosan di rumah, menggunakan mobil sport kesayangannya dia melaju membelah jalanan kota sambil bersenandung ria. Sudah lama tidak menghirup udara di kota kelahirannya dan itu membuatnya bernafas dengan lega karena bisa menginjakkan kaki lagi disini.

Saat akan melewati jembatan hannam namja mungil itu melihat seseorang yang ingin menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut, baekhyun menepikan mobilnya dan berlari ke arah namja itu berada. Baekhyun tidak tahu entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tinggi itu hingga memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu dia melihat kekosongan di mata bulat itu, keputusasaan dan kesepian.

Entah mengapa hatinya begitu terasa sakit padahal mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal, baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang terlalu suka ikut campur tapi melihat bagaimana mata itu mengatakan semuanya hatinya terasa di remas dengan kuat, pedih dan tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Baekhyun melibatkan dirinya pada sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusannya dan perlahan terjatuh pada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

 **2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Changmin berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan jiae, tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa gugup sekali. Membuat seseorang di sana menatapnya jengah.

"berhentilah mondar-mandir pak tua, ini bahkan pernikahan mu yang ke dua." Baekhyun namja itu bersedekap dada sambil memutar bola matanya malas, melihat bagaimana sang kakek menggigiti ujung kukunya seperti dia masih perjaka saja.

"walaupun begitu tetap saja aku sangat gugup, bagaimana ini baekhyunee." Changmin berjalan ke arah baekhyun lalu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh cucunya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah melihat kelakukan lelaki tua yang dia sebut kakek ini berbuat sesuka hatinya, ketika itu ketokan pintu terdengar menyelamatkan kehidupan baekhyun agar terbebas dari siksaan kakeknya.

"Tuan semua sudah menunggu di bawah." Seorang kepala pelayan memberi tahu changmin bahwa pernikahan akan segera di mulai, changmin memang melangsungkan pernikahannya di mension taman belakang rumah mereka. Itu semua atas permintaan jiae sendiri karena dia tidak terlalu suka yang mewah-mewah, padahal rencananya changmin akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut jiae.

"baik lah pak tua, bersikaplah tenang dan jangan membuat ku malu." Baekhyun memegang ke dua lengan kakeknya mencoba menenangkan dan sekaligus mengerjai lelaki paruh baya itu.

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk dan itu membuat baekhyun ingin tertawa namun dia tahan, karena tidak ingin membuat kakeknya merajuk karena sungguh changmin yang merajuk adalah masalah yang sangat besar. Baekhyun dan changmin berjalan turun dari kamar menuruni tangga dan di sana mereka dapat melihat banyak orang-orang penting sudah menunggunya keluarga, saudara dan juga rekan bisnisnya.

Chanyeol menatap mension yang sangat besar dari dalam mobilnya, dan disinilah dia akan tinggal bersama dengan Jiae dan suaminya yang juga akan menjadi appanya. Chanyeol juga mendengar dari bibi yuri kalau dia akan mendapatkan keponakan juga yang umurnya lebih muda 2 Tahun darinya.

"jangan membuat ku malu, bersikaplah dengan baik." Jiae melangkah keluar dari mobil dia sudah tampil cantik dengan gaun bewarna putih menjuntai sampai ke lantai.

Di belakangnya dia melihat chanyeol berjalan bersama dengan yuri dan younghwa, mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam mension itu dan sudah mendapati banyak orang menatap jiae dengan takjub.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mengambil gelas wine yang akan dia minum, saat matanya menatap seorang lelaki tinggi yang ia jumpai beberapa minggu lalu di jembatan saling bertatapan bedanya baekhyun menatapnya terkejut lain dengan namja itu menatapnya tanpa ekspressi, hingga tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran namja tinggi itu.

Acara pernikahan berjalan dengan khidmat meski baekhyun harus menahan malu saat si kakek tua melakukan beberapa kesalahan, tetapi baekhyun melihat bagaimana jiae memakluminya dan bahkan tersenyum dengan tulus. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah dan mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua mempelai yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Jiae dan changmin berjalan berdampingan menuju chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"sayang ini adalahlah chanyeol." Jiae memperkenalkan chanyeol kepada changmin.

Mereka berdua saling bersalaman dan changmin bahkan memeluknya, mengatakan dia akan menjadi appa yang baik bagi namja jangkung itu. Tapi chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyumannya yang tipis.

"baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan cucu ku." Changmin dengan semangat mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru dan melihat cucu kesayanganya bediri mematung tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"baekhyunee, ayo kemari." Changmin menggerakkan tanggannya menyuruh baekhyun untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Namja mungil itu berjalan canggung saat tanpa sengaja mereka bertatap mata, namun baekhyun memutuskan tatapan itu karena merasa gugup akan bertemu dan berkenalan dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pamannya.

"baiklah yeol, ini baekhyun cucu ku dan juga akan menjadi keponakan mu." Changmin mengisyaratkan baekhyun untuk lebih dulu mengenalkan dirinya.

" hallo Ajusshi, aku baekhyun senang bertemu dengan mu." Namja mungil itu menjulurkan tanggannya yang lentik untuk berjabat tangan.

" Park Chanyeol." Tanpa membalas sapaan tangan itu chanyeol mejawab dengan dingin, dirinya membungkuk menghadap changmin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Baekhyun merengut karena tangannya dianggap angin lalu oleh pamannya sendiri, membuat changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak menatap kearah baekhyun.

" buahahahha lihat-lihat aku rasa chanyeol tidak mempan dengan wajah cantik mu." Namja itu semakin kesal karena kakeknya berhasil meledeknya sekarang, membuat dia menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari menuju neneknya.

Jiae yang melihat bagaimana sikap chanyeol sudah mengeraskan rahangnya dan berniat untuk menyusul namja tinggi itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena melihat baekhyun yang berlari padanya.

"halmonie malam ini tidur dengan baekhyunee saja ya, biarkan saja pak tua ini sendiri." Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya seperti akan menangis, mengadu pada jiae yang pasti akan membelanya.

Jiae mulai meredam amarahnya karena chanyeol dan mencoba tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan cucunya, dia memeluk baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"yak mana bisa begitu, kau membuat ku menganggur ya." Changmin yang kesal menarik tangan kanan jiae untuk berdiri disisinya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah juga menarik tangan kiri neneknya "memangnya pak tua seperti mu masih kuat di atas ranjang."

Namja mungil itu sudah akan meledakkan tawanya saat melihat changmin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, lihat siapa sekarang yang sedang merajuk seperti anak-anak. Jiae hanya bisa pasrah bagaimana kakek dan cucu ini memperebutkan dirinya sekarang.

Tanpa mengetahui jauh dari sudut ruangan sana seorang namja tinggi menatap mereka penuh dengan rasa iri, menghapus air mata yang entah kapan sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

" **Tidak bisakah kau juga memperlakukan ku seperti itu."**


End file.
